Faberry Fan Fic Chapter 4
by FaberryIsON
Summary: Quinn Finally finds out who called her that night


Chapter 4: Cheerio

Rachel and Quinn walked down the alley while holding hands. They looked so in love. Every minute, they would look at each other and smile. Not one word was spoken between them for a good 15 minutes. All they did was walk. Someone had to break the silence.

"I know this is old news, but I still need to figure out who called me that night!" Quinn admitted. Three nights ago, a person called her saying to back off of Rachel. She couldn't let it go even after Rachel told her to.

"What night? The one where someone called you anonymously and told you to back off? Can you just please let it go? All I want is a nice, loving date with you at the park, and you obviously have to bring that up!" Rachel exclaimed. Never in a million years, would Rachel yell at Quinn like that. Quinn knew something was up with Rachel. She knew that she was hiding something. Quinn stopped walking. Rachel didn't see her, and continued walking.

"Rachel, hold on second. No need to get mad at me. I'm just really curious to know who called me. That's all." Quinn was never the type to yell at someone. Especially someone she loved. But if Rachel were to keep yelling at her like that in public, Quinn won't stop herself. Instead of Rachel answering, she walked away while shaking her head. Then she turned around and yelled, "I'm so sick of this! Every day you ask me about this Quinn! Just leave it!" She looked at Quinn for a few seconds, then turned around, and walked home.

Quinn knew that this fight wasn't going to be a good one. She felt so bad for ruining this date. She sat on the bench next to her, and started to bawl. Quinn took out her phone, and dialed her best friend, Mike Chang's number. She had it memorized. Mike has been through all her crap since they were kids. This is one of those times where she needed him.

"Mike, please meet me at the Wilson Park. I need you." She said, while crying her eyes out.

"Okay I'll be there in 5." Mike answered. He heard Quinn's crying over the phone, and he wanted to help her more than anything.

Five minutes later, Mike arrived, and ran to the bench Quinn was sitting at. Mike looked at Quinn. Her makeup was everywhere, there were a hundred tissue boxes next to her, and people were staring.

"Quinn, what the hell happened? What's wrong?" Mike asked. He threw the empty tissue boxes out, so that he could sit down next to her. He hugged her tightly, until she answered.

"Rachel and I had a fight. Someone called me a few nights ago, and told me to back off of Rachel, because Rachel was "theirs." I asked her about it a few times and she got very upset and left during our date." Quinn explained, while trying to keep her breath. Mike had a look in his eye, like he knew what was going on this whole time.

"Quinn, I think I know who it was." Mike said, "But don't get mad. I'm telling you this because you are my best friend." He told her who it was, and Quinn wasn't surprised at all. She walked home, and right away, she called Rachel.

"Hello, this is THE Rachel Berry's phone. I could not answer the phone right now, probably because I'm practicing, Don't Rain On My Parade by the one and only Barbra. Don't hesitate to give me your name and number after the beep!"

Rachel was definitely ignoring her, Quinn thought. It was 9:00pm and she didn't even care that her room was messy, and she needed to shower. All she cared about was talking to Rachel. Fortunately, Rachel called back.

"Rachel! I know who it is. I know you and her are together." Quinn said, "It was Tania, and you were cheating this whole time! How dare you?"

"Okay listen Quinn, I was going to tell you. I regret it. A lot. But I only cheated once. Yesterday. I wasn't with her when she called you. That day, when she called you, she was trying to get in my pants Quinn. I kept on telling her no, but yesterday, something came over me and I just went for it. I am so-" Quinn cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it. Sorry won't cut it for me. When I don't cheat on someone, that someone has to cheat on me. It's like a never ending cheat war. I hope you learned your lesson Rachel. We're done." Quinn was about to hang up, but Rachel kept on speaking.

"Quinn, I need you. I love you. I told Tania I can't see her anymore. That day, it was a mistake. It is one of my many regrets and I need you to forgive me." Rachel started to cry, "You are all I have Quinn. Please say something."

Quinn felt a tear come down her cheek. She finally spoke, "Nothing will make me forgive you. Bye Rachel." She hung up the phone.

Rachel threw her phone from rage. She knelt down to her knees, curled up into a ball, and started to cry.

Hours and hours passed, but Rachel was still on the ground. LeRoy called Rachels name a few times but no one answered, so he decided to go to her bedroom.

"Rachel! Honey. It's almost bedtime." He walked into her room, and saw her asleep in the middle of her floor. He picked her up and put her into her bed, like a little kid. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Even if she did graduate, she will always be his little girl.

12:00am and Quinn was still up. Thinking if what she said was a mistake. She will always love Rachel, but something inside of her told her not to stay with someone who cheated. She sat beside her window and looked at the sky. It was purple and kind of weird looking. Quinn sighed. Her eyes kept closing, and her head became too heavy for her to handle. She dragged herself to bed and fell asleep.


End file.
